Before I Met You
by Confessions Of A Broken Heart
Summary: Eli and Clare share their favorite memories with their past lovers. Cute one-shot :DD Review?


**Authors Note: Hey everyone, okay so this is a One-Shot . 3 In this KC and Clare are broken up and shes dating Eli, but shes explaining to him about her first love. And vice-versa. Enjooy (:**

**CLARE POV**

Elijah Goldsworthy. My boyfriend, my other half. He drove me crazy to say at the least. He had this God awful smirk that sometimes i just wanted to slap right off his face. He was one of the most sarcastic people I have ever met, and not to mention the fact he dresses in all black and drives a hearse. Yet, despite all that, here I was laying in his arms.

Eli had invited me over to "study" but somehow it turned into me telling him every dirty detail of me and my past boyfriend, KC. Not that me and KC did much, but it was still awkward explaining your first love to your current love.

Eli asked me, "Clare... Tell me about KC."

I was shocked to say at the least, but i felt like it was time to open up about my past.

"KC was amazing. He was sweet and kind and caring. He made sure i was happy, even if that meant him getting in trouble. But KC has an angry side... A bad one. He has one of the worst tempers you can imagine. But i saw through all that and i believed in him."

I was beginning to tear up. Whenever i talked about KC, my chest would start to feel tight and id feel a small jab at my heart.

Eli asked me "Why did you break up?"

This was the one question i was hoping he wouldnt ask. The one question i dreaded answering, and the one question that could very well end up wih KC being punched in the face. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was at his house one day, we were just hanging out, when he got a text. I grabbed his phone, just messing around. I wasnt actually going to read it, until i noticed how protective he became. I got... curious. So i ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I opened the text and it was from Jenna. It read _**"Hey baby when are you leaving Saint Clare and coming over for some real action ;) - J"**_. I broke down Eli... I fell to his bathroom floor and cried till i had no more tears. I felt my chest close in and my heart ripped apart..."

By this time i was full out crying. Eli, being the amazing man he is, wrapped his arms around me to comfort me.

"Hes not worth it Clare, he doesnt deserve your tears. Please dont cry." He whispered.

"I love you Eli. Your amazing." I stopped crying by this point and asked Eli why he wanted to know about KC. He said, "Well, he was your first love. Something ill never get to be. So i just wanted to know about him."

I saw the hurt flash in his eyes. I said, "Yes Eli, KC was my first love and Julia was yours. We have past's Eli. We cant erase them, its just not possible. You will never be my first love, and i will never be yours. KC has that special place in my heart just like Julia has in yours. I have no feelings for KC but i will always care. Just like you."

Then Eli said something i never, ever thought hed say. "I love you more than her Clare."

I felt my heart skip 10 beats and i stared into his beautiful eyes. "I love you more than anyone in the world Eli. Dont forget that."

He then kissed me with more passion than i thought possible. We pulled apart and i asked him, "Can you tell me about her?"

He sighed deeply and i automatically regretted my question. I looked up and to my great shock he was smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows and he chuckled, "She was everything im not," He started, "She was beautiful and kind, she was strongly opinianated. She had a response for everything, much like yourself, and she had the warmest brown eyes. She did however, dress like me." He smirked and seemed lost in a memory.

"What was your favorite memory with her?" He sighed again.

"My favorite memory is when we had our first kiss."

"Tell me about it..."

"It all started at lunch...  
_I was eating lunch by myself as usual. A girl came up to me... "Can i sit here?" Her chocolate brown eyes bored into mine and i felt butterflies in my stomach. I stayed calm and replied "If you must." I smirked at her to let her know i was kidding. She gladly sat down. That was the best lunch of my life. We talked about everything and nothing all in 45 minutes. After the lunch bell rang, i knew i liked her. But i couldnt just tell her. Id known her for all of about an hour. Shed think i was a creep. I decided to be bold and i walked her to class. She was about to enter the class, she was already half-way inside the door when she stopped, turned around and gave me a quick peck. It was at that moment that i realized i loved her. I realized that i couldnt live without her. Or so i thought. Cause i do believe im alive right now. But only thanks to a certain blue eyed person." _

He ended his little flashback and smirked at me, i said, "Oh, who, little ol' me?"

He laughed a little and said, "Well i was talking about Adam, but whatever helps you sleep at night." I playfully smacked his arm.

Then he turned serious, "Clare whats your favorite memory with _him_?"

I laughed a little and replied shortly, "The first time i looked in his eyes."

Eli made a face and said "Why?" through clenched teeth.

I laughed and began...

_"Well i was walking with my sister up the front steps of Degrassi. I was dressed in my nerdy Catholic uniform. I was walking up the steps and someone bumped into me. I dropped my stuff and then reluctantly bent down to get it. Another pair of hands was helping me. I looked into his eyes and i knew, i knew i loved him. From that first moment. He seemed to share the same affction. However i didnt want him to know i liked him, so i quickly judged him. To try to make myself not like him. I told myself he was probably stupid because he dressed like a skater. But of course he was in the gifted program. Anyways, yes thats my favorite memory with him. Its for the same reason as yours. Because thats the moment i fell in love with him. Buuuut, it'll never compare to the way i felt when i looked into the green eyes of a mysterious stranger."_

I smirked and he said, "Oh, who, little ol' me?" in a really girly voice.

I giggled and said, "Of course." He smirked and i pulled him in for a kiss.

I realized at that moment that i loved him WAY more than KC. But also in that moment, i made a promise to myself that i would never forget my first love. But i was ready, ready to start a new life with Elijah Goldsworthy. My boyfriend, my other half.

**Author's Note: OMG sorry! That was sooo long. Lol so i just had this idea and i was like "Well hey, lemme write that down". Well anywhooooo, review? Please? I'll bake you a cake. JK i suck at cooking but i'll buy you one? :DD**


End file.
